Pink Innocent
by baekyeolidiots
Summary: [KRISBAEK!]Oneshoot- bagaimana Cara baekhyun untuk memajukan hubungannya dengan pacar yang super dinginnya itu? /RNR pleasde :) GS/


"kau kenapa lagi?" Tanya Luhan pada seorang gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Gadis itu datang dengan kepala tertunduk dan langsung menaruh kepalanya di meja mereka setelah pantantnya sukses mendarat di kursi di sebelahnya. Setiap pagi selalu saja ada masalah yang di miliki teman sebangku yang memiliki wajah imut bermata sipit bulan sabit dan rambut panjang sepinggang,Baekhyun.  
"apalagi kalau bukan Kris." Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit lesu lalu mendesah kecewa.

"oh aku bahkan lupa. Satu-satunya sumber masalah kegalauan mu kan hanya dia." Ujar Luhan.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Luhan yang sedang menyisir rambut panjang dan bersolek ria di depan cermin yang dia bawa.

"lalu, cara apalagi yang harus aku lakukan Luhannie?" baekhyun kembali mendengus. "aku selalu iri bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Sehun yang sangat romantis. Tidak seperti hubungaku." Lanjutnya.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya menatap manik mata Baekhyun, "minggu depan ada acara penginapan, kurasa kau harus memanfaatkan moment itu untuk mengembangkan hubunganmu dengan Kris."

Baekhyun segera menegakan tubuhnya. "benarkah?" raut wajahnya berubah seketika karena mendengar kalimat yang benar benar memacu semangat nya. "aku harus menyiapkan rencana-rencana itu dari sekarang Luhan!" ucapnya sambil terkekeh. Tentu saja Luhan juga ikut senang.

.

.

**Pink innocent**

**Baekyeolidiots**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Kris wu.**

**Genre : Romance, drama**

**Length : oneshoot**

**Disclaimer : Remake story from kotori momoyuki with same tittle.**

**Warn : GS,typos.**

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya acara ini datang juga." Teriak Baekhyun dengan semangat.

Pasalnya untuk datang ke acara ini sja adia harus membujuk Appa dan Eomma nya untuk menginjinkannya. Kris yang mengetahui Baekhyun tidak diijinkan untuk pergi ya dia juga malah terlihat senang. Katanya sih tidak mau di repotkan oleh tingkah Baekhyun.

Akhirnya dengan memberi ide Baekhyun mau di awasi oleh bodyguard Appanya, Appanya mau tidak mau mengijinkan, dari pada anak semata wayangnya ngambek dan tidak mau makan. Maklum Baekhyun adalah anak tuinggal di keluarganya jadi dia sangat di manja oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Sedangkan Kris sendiri, dia pasrah saja. Siap-siap harus menghadapi tingkah konyol Baekhyun yang selalu menempel pada nya setiap waktu.

"Kris Udara nya segar ya, langitnya juga cerah. Aku suka pemandangannya, kau suka tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tidak melepaskan tangannya yang menggaet tangan Kris. Sementara Kris sendiri tetap memasang wajah _cool guy _nya sambil memasang headset dan mendengar lagu.

Baekhyun yang akhirnya mengetahui hal itu, hanya menghela nafas. Sudah biasa di acuhkan Kris. Pacarnya memang begitu.

Kalau bicara soal pacar, bahkan Baekhyun sendiri tidak merasa Kris itu benar-benar Pacarnya. Sikapnya dingin sekali pada Baekhyun. Tapi itu tidak menjadikan Baekhyun untuk menyerah mendekati si Pria berambut pirang dan badan tinggi ini. Di matanya Kris tetap Keren.

"huh ternyata dia lebih tertarik pada barang-barang elektroniknya." Ujar Baekhyun yang sudah melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Kris. Dia hanya melihat pria tinggi itu sudah berjalan dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"kau jangan menyerah Baekhyun! Aku berjanji di saat penginapan nanti aku akan membantu perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Kris." Bisik Luhan di sampingnya. "Lihat yang lain juga banyak yang akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk meyatakan cinta. Kau jangan menyerah terlebih dahulu." Lanjut Luhan.

Baekhyun melihat di sekitar mereka, banyak juga para gadis yang sudah menyiapkan rencana-rencana mereka untuk menyatakan cinta pada pria yang mereka suka. Tanpa sadar itu memacu semangat Baekhyun kembali.

"PERHATIAN! SETELAH MENYIMPAN PERLENGKAPAN YANG KALIAN BAWA, KEMBALI KE SINI. KITA AKAN MENGADAKAN MEMASAK DI ALAM TERBUKA." Seru Pembina acara itu. Ibu Guru Lee. Anak-anak yang lain sudah berhamburan menuju ke villa mereka masing-masing.

"disini kau harus membuktikan kalau kau pintar memasak Baek! Semangat!"

.

.

Beruntung nya Byun Baekhyun karena dia bisa sekelompok memasak dengan Kris dan Luhan. Point plus untuk bisa memajukan hubungan mereka, pikir Baekhyun.

Setelah mendengar intruksi dari Guru Lee tata cara memasak di alam terbuka akhirnya setiap kelompok sudah memulai acara memasak mereka.

"aku akan memotong sayuran untuk membuat kare." Ujar Luhan.

"aku akan menyiapkan apinya. Baekhyun kau cuci beras ya."

"baik."

Baekhyun segera mengambil beras dan memasukan nya kedalam wadah untuk ia cuci. Awalnya ia bingung. Baru kali ini dalam seumur hidupnya dia masuk ke dapur dan masak begini. Karena di rumah tentu saja dia sudah di masakan oleh chef-chef handal itu.

Baekhyun mengambil sabun dan menumpahkannya di beras lalu dia bilas menggunakan air. Pikirnya mencuci kan pasti menggunakan sabun.

Kris yang melihat apa yang Baekhyun lakukan tentu saja kaget. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis bahkan tidak tahu cara mencuci beras. Huh. "kenapa pakai sabun?! Kau tidak pernah mencuci beras yaa?" sewot Kris.

Baekhyun hanya ternganga. "eungg, aku memang tidak pernah mencuci beras. Biasanya di rumah para koki yang melakukannya. Maaf." Ujar Baekhyun.

"sini biar aku saja yang mengerjakan." Segera dia merebut beras yang sedang di aduk-aduk dengan air dan sabun oleh Baekhyun. Dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang sedang memotong sayuran.

Baekhyun yang memandang Kris dan Luhan bekerja berpikir bahwa hanya dirinya yang tidak berguna di kelompoknya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memasak nasi dan mecacari sumber tata cara memasak nasi menggunakan laptop milik Kris.

Baekhyun sudah memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Kris saat memakan masakan yang di buatnya. Pasti Kris akan semakin mencintainya. Memikirkannya saja membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

Tapi itu semua hanya khayalan Baekhyun, tidak beberapa lama setelah Baekhyun sibuk sendiri untuk memasak nasi yang ia sebut nasi cinta itu,area kelompok mereka mengalami kebakaran. Tidak terlalu besar sih, hanya saja mampu menghancurkan yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Alhasil kelompoknya hanya bisa makan dari hasil pemberian kelompok lain. Dasar Byun Baekhyun si pembuat masalah.

"segini mana cukup untuk makan." Gumam Baekhyun.

"ini semua kan karena mu juga Baek. Jangan mengeluh. Makan seadanya saja." Ucap Kris.

"eung! Ini makanan ku untuk kalian saja. Aku tidak lapar." Luhan menyerahkan piringnya pada Baekhyun.

"eh Luhan—"

"aku pergi dulu ya. Nikmati makanannya."

"kalau kau lapar kau bisa meminta cemilan ku Lu, aku bawa banyak." Teriak Baekhyun dan di balas oleh acungan jempol oleh gadis berdarah china itu.

.

.

Luhan sedang duduk menikmati pemandangan yang di tepi danau. Pemandangan di tempat penginapan mereka memang indah.

Kepalanya menengok ke samping saat merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Luhan memasang ekspresi kagetnya yang terlihat lucu dan manis.

"Sehun—"

"kau memang sok kuat ya." Ujar Sehun dan duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan heran.

"jangan berpura-pura tidak lapar Luhan. Aku tahu kau belum makan dari pagi."

Luhan semakin membelalakan matanya. Lalu membuang muka ke arah lain.

"aku memang tidak lapar kok. Aku hanya ingin Baekhyun bisa berduaan bersama Kris."

"iya aku mengerti. Ayo makan berdua denganku." Ajak Sehun.

Luhan kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Sehun. Pipinya bersemu merah. Memang tidak ada yang banyak tahu kalau sekarang Luhan dan Sehun sedang bertengkar. Orang lain Yang melihat hubungan mereka berpikirnya mereka baik-baik saja dan selalu romantis.

"sebentar—sejak kapan kau menindik telingamu Lu? Sakitkah?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan segera meraba telinganya dan tersenyum yang menampilkan eyesmile nya. "ah ini. Dua hari yang lalu aku terpilih menjadi model produk anting. Aku dengar produknya sudah habis sekarang. Aku senang, sampai lupa rasa sakitnya."

Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik di telinga Luhan. "kau memang selalu berlagak sok kuat ya." Dia menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak. "denganku—kau tidak usah seperti itu Lu, aku tau kau seperti apa. Tidak usah menutupi apapun dariku."

"sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menutupi apapun dari mu Hun. Aku senang karena kau selalu mengerti aku." Ucap Luhan gugup.

Luhan semakin membelalakan matanya saat Sehun menggigit telinganya. lalu berbisik "maafkan aku tentang tempo hari Lu"

Luhan sendiri tidakl tahu sejak kapan bibir tipis Sehun berpindah dari telinganya ke bibirnya saat ini. Sehun menciumnya. Melumat bibir tipisnya. Repleks Luhan membalas Lumatannya dengan menyesap bibir atas Sehun.

'Srak srakk'

Keduanya melepaskan ciuman saat terdengar suara-suara aneh.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun muncul dengan membawa banyak cemilan sambil tersenyum mesum.

"kyaaaa~ ternyata kalian juga sudah berbaikan yaaa. Selamat ya."

Luhan dengan pipi bersemu dan salah tingkah Luhan bangkit dan menarik Baekhyun untuk pergi dari sana meninggalkan Sehun yang juga salah tingkah karena ketauan mencium Luhan.

"Ayo baek! Waktunya mandi."

.

.

Baekhyun terus saja membujuk guru Lee untuk mengulang undian acara jerit malam. Semua rencana yang ia susun bersama Luhan dan para gadis hancur sudah.

Ia sebal pada anak laki-laki tadi sore. Gara-gara ulah mereka yang nekat memanjat kayu pembatas antara pemandian laki-laki dan perempuan untuk mengintip , akhirnya sebagian dari mereka harus di hokum. Termasuk Kris.

Padahal waktu itu Kris sudah keluar saat pembatas tersebut roboh. Jelas Baekhyun tidak terima. Gara-gara itu Kris tidak ikut jerit malam dan kandas sudah harapannya untuk berduaan dengan Kris di Hutan.

"saem, Kris kan waktu itu kan tidak ikut mengintip. Jadi ulangi lagi undiannya?" pinta Baekhyun.

"tidak bisa."

"lagian kalau Kris ingin melihat tubuhku kan tinggal bilang saja padaku." Ujar Baekhyun.

Guru Lee melotot. "Byun Baekhyun! Disini kan membutuhkan solidaritas Juga, jadi sekarang pergi sana bersama Bonggu."

Baekhyun jalan dengan diam. Huh gagal sudah rencana nya. Besok mereka akan pulang dan tidak ada perkembangan apapun dari hubungannya bersama Kris.

Sialnya dia pergi ke acara jerit ala mini bersama Bonggu. Si anak menyebalkan itu.

"kau takut tidak Baekhyun,? Ayo bergandengan denganku." Tanya Bonggu yang berjalan di depannya dan menjulurkan tangannya menawari Baekhyun untuk bergandengan tangan.

"tidak usah!" jawab Baekhyun cuek.

'srak-srak'

Bonggu dan Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara dari semak-semak. Wajah mereka sudah pucat pasi taku ada apa-apa.

Lalu tiba-tiba muncul sosok putih yang melayang-melayang. Sontak saja Bonggu dan Baekhyun menjerit.

"AAAAA TOLOOONG. AKU TAKUUUUTTT!" Bonggu berteriak dan hendak memeluk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berlari kesemak-semak lain di hutan itu. "kau tidak boleh memelukku. Hanya kris yang boleh memeluku." Ujarnya sambir berlari meninggalkan Bonggu.

.

.

Bonggu sampai ke tempat penginapan dimana banyak anak laki-laki yang di hokum gara gara insiden mengintip anak perempuan saat sudah basah oleh air mata. Kakinya lemas karena terus berlari.

"bonggu? Kenapa kau kembali? Ada sesuatu di acara jerit malam?" Tanya Kris.

"tadi ada hantu di tengah hutan. Aku berlari, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana Baekhyun sekarang." Ujar nya sambil terus menangis.

"berarti Baekhyun sekarang di tengah hutan sendiri?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Bonggu, Kris segera berlari untuk mencari Baekhyun di tengah hutan. Anak itu pasti ketakutan. Dia kan tidak suka sendiri.

Raut wajah Khawatir terpapang jelas di wajah tampan pria tinggi kelahiran China-kanada itu. Kaki panjangnya terus saja menerobos semak-semak untuk mencari Baekhyun. Mulutnya pun tidak berhenti berteriak memanggil nama Baekhyun.

Sementara itu Baekhyun sedang menerobos semak-semak untuk mencari jalan keluar hutan ini. Mulutnya tidak berhenti mengoceh. Harusnya kalau dia bersama Kris ketika ada hantu tadi itu kesempatan emas baginya untuk memeluk Kris. Tapi sialnya dia harus ingat bahwa dia pergi bersama Bonggu. Bukannya melindungi Baekhyun, anak itu malah lari ketakutan dan minta di peluk, jelas Baekhyun menolak.

Baekhyun berhenti saat dia mendengar suara aneh di semak-semak di depannya.

Tubuhnya ia bungkukan dan melihat kedepan. Oh ternyata ada pasangan yang sedang—

"ugh—Jongin—jangan disini."

Bercinta-Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Semua sudah tahu bahwa mereka adalah pasangan mesum seantero sekolah.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengintip kegiatan yang di lakukan pasangan itu. Mengotori mata innocent nya dengan melihat adegan-adegan tidak senonoh di depan matanya. Hitung-hitung belajar untuk mempraktekannya bersama Kris.

"jangah ahh—jangan menyiksaku seperti itu Jongin-ah"

"dengan teknik ku kau tidak akan bisa tidur sampai pagi."

Wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah padam melihat adegan-adegan itu. "apa ini yang di namakan percintaan orang dewasa." Gumamnya.

Saat pasangan Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan masuk acara inti, Baekhyun di kagetkan dengan sebuah tangan menutupi mata dan mulutnya lalu menyeretnya menjauhi tempat itu.

"jangan mengintip orang lain." Bisik suara berat yang tadi menyeretnya.

Baekhyun kenal suara berat ini, sangat kenal malah. Ini pasti—Kris.

"Kris?!" gumam Baekhyun sabil mendongak menatap mata Kris yang tajam.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lalu tersenyum manis kea rah Kris. "akhirnya bisa berduaan Juga. Kris bintangnya indah ya." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mendongak menatap langit.

"jangan konyol. Kita harus segera kembali. Kau tidak mau kita di hukum kan?"

Baekhyun menatap mata Kris tidak percaya. Lalu menunduk sedih. "padahal sebentar juga kan bisa." Gumamnya.

Kris hanya diam sambil berjalan di depan Baekhyun.

"Kris ada bintang jatuh! Ayo buat permohonan."

Baekhyun menahan tangan Kris untuk menahannya. Lalu menggenggam tangan Kris dengan tangan mungil dan lentiknya.

'_wahai bintang… aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi gadis yang Kris cintai. Maka dari itu lindungi cinta kami berdua'_

Setelah mengucapkan permohonan, mereka kembali jalan dalam diam sambil berpegangan tangan. Tidak menyadari bahwa di depan terdapat—

"Akkkkkhhhhhh"

—jurang .

Alhasil tubuh keduanya jatuh ke bawah.

.

.

"kau baik-baik saja Baek?" Tanya Kris.

"eh—iya—aku baik baik saja. Bagaimana dengamu?"

"sepertinya kaki ku terkilir."

Baekhyun sudah menampakan wajah khawatirnya dan ingin sekali dia menangis. Namun dengan menangis bukannya menenangkan Kris, malah akan membuatnya repot.

"ngomong-ngomong ini dimana ya? Gelap sekali. Ponselku tidak dapat sinyal. Mana mungkin kita bisa pulang." Gumam Baekhyun.

"sementara kita kepondok sana dulu. Ayo!" ajak Kris.

Baekhyun mencoba menuntun Kris dengan melingkarkan tangan Kris di pundaknya yang sempit. Membantu pria tinggi itu berjalan.

Setelah pintu pondok terbuka, Baekhyun dan Kris masuk ke dalam dan duduk di lantai, menunggu bantuan datang. Baekhyun duduk dengan kaki di tekuk dan menenggelamkan kakinya di antara Lutut.

"cinta kita tidak mengalami kemajuan? Itu merupakan kesialan?—bodoh sekali aku berpikir seperti itu." Gumam Baekhyun.

"eh—"

"padahal hal yang terburuk itu adalah Kris yang sakit karena aku. Maafkan aku.—" isakan sudah keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Hal yang ingin ia keluarkan dari tadi saat mendengar Kris terkilir akhirnya keluar sudah. Baekhyun menangis.

"—tadinya aku ingin berusaha selalu di sampingmu. Supaya menjadi gadis yang Kris cintai. Tapi aku hanya menyusahkanmu. Sekarang sebaiknya aku tidak usah berusaha lagi."

Kris mendekat tubuhnya ke tubuh Baekhyun. Mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Di litany mata Baekhyun yang sudah berlinang air mata.

"tapi kita bisa bersama ini berkat kau kan?"

Setelah bertanya seperti itu Kris memeluk Baekhyun erat. Membawa kepala Baekhyun untuk bersender pada dada bidangnya.

"aku tau kok, cintamu yang menggebu-gebu karena cintamu cinta sejatikan?. Dan perasaanmu yang murni itu telah menggerakan cinta yang ada dalam hatiku." Bisik Kris di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mampu tersenyum, dia tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Kris. Jantungnya mereka jelas berdetak lebih cepat. Pipi Baekhyun pun bersemu merah.

Kris membuka kemeja yang ia gunakan sebagai luaran dari kaosnya, lalu memeluk Baekhyun dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan kemeja Kris.

"supaya tidak kedinginan—kita begini saja sampai pagi." Ujar Kris.

"eh sampai pagi—"

Lalu mereka tertidur dan saling memeluk satu sama lain untuk saling menghangatkan.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Ternyata yang semalam bukan mimpi. Dia benra-benar tidur bersama Kris sampai pagi.

"Baekhyun—"

Baekhyun menengok ke arah Kris yang masih menutup matanya. Perlahan mata Kris akhirnya terbuka.

"selamat pagi." Baekhyun nyengir.

"pagi." Yang dibalas oleh senyuman Kris. Wajah Baekhyun semakin bertambah merah.

Kris bangkit dari duduknya berjalan menuju pintu.

"kakimu sudah baikan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"iya. Ayo kita harus segera mencari penginapan kita."

Ketika pintu terbuka dan kaki mereka melangkah betapa kagetnya mereka. Karena penginapan persis ada di depan pondoknya.

"lho?! Penginapannya ada di depan?"

"Baek, helicopter keluargamu sampai datang mencarimu."

"tapi ini belum jam bangun, kita masih bisa menyelinap masuk penginapan Kris." Baekhyun membuka pintu penginapan dan menyelinap masuk supaya tidak ketauan bu guru Lee.

"perasaanku tidak enak."

Dan saat pintu terbuka….

"INI TIDAK BISA DI MAAFKAN! KALIAN PIKIR KAMI TIDAK KHAWATIR HAH?!—bu guru Lee sudah menyambut mereka dengan suara nyaringnya.

"kemana saja kalian?!" Tanya bu guru Lee.

"kami jatuh ke jurang, lalu menginap di pondok." Jawab Kris.

"keterlaluan! Sebagai seorang asisten sudah tugasku untuk melindungi nona, selama ini aku sudah mempercayakan nona bersama anak itu. Namu kali ini sudah sangat keterlaluan—"

"Jongdae—"gumam Baekhyun.

"kau salah paham. Ini semua salahku bukan salah Kris. Walau kami jatuh ke jurang aku tidak terluka, Kris melindungiku sampai dia sendiri yang cedera."

Kris menarik pundak Baekhyun lalu merangkulnya. "aku tidak peduli dengan sifatnya yang terlalu bersemangat. Mulai saat ini aku akan melindungi Baekhyun."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu ternganga—

"Kris—" Baekhyun mendongak menatap mata tajam Kris. "tadi itu lamaran ya-?" Tanya nya.

"terserah kau mau menganggapnya apa." Kris hanya menjawab dengan wajah cool guy nya. Huh lagi-lagi.

Mata Baekhyuun berbinar senang. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat dia memeluk Kris dan menrjang tubuh pria tinggi itu. "aku juga berjanji akan selalu mencintai Kris!"

Semua yang ada disana member Baekhyun ucapan selamat dan tentu Baekhyun sangat senang sekali. Akhirnya perjuangannya tidak sia-sia selama ini.

.

.

END

Krik

Krik

Krik

Eh bener ini Krisbaek ? T^T ya ampun Aku ga percaya bisa nulis ff krisbaek begini huhu ::-:: maafkan aku yeollo udah buat ff Baek pairing yang lain.

Sumpah ga percaya bisa dapet feel buat Krisbaek-_- heheheh tapi akhirnya ini beres juga T^T.

Ini FF remake dari komik yang di buat sama kotori momoyuki. Aku sengaja buat pake judul yang sama T^T. ada yg pernah baca komiknya? Ini ada di nakayoshi edisi 55((komik lama yg kebetulan aku iseng baca lagi))

Awalnya pengen buat Hunhan version—tapi liat Luhan kan kalem gitu ya /? Gak kaya baek genit hehe. Aku buat Krisbaek karena Menuhin request temen yang minta di buatin Krisbaek—dan tadaaaa! Ini udah jadi. Aku gapunya utang yaaa :3

Aku hiatus lama banget masa ;;-;; dating-dateng bawa ff nista ini hft.

Semoga ff nya bnyk yg suka ya T^T jangan Lupa review ya readers, buat memompa semangat aku nulisss :3 aku update dua ff loh hari ini/? Tengok yg Kaisoo juga dumss :3 hehehe

Udah ah bacotnyaaa ^^ makasih ya udah mau mampir dan maaf kalau ff nya jelek hahah

Annyeoooongggg~~~~


End file.
